One of the central aims in golfing is to hit a solid and straight shot. Successfully hitting a solid and straight shot depends on the golfer's swing. A more compact swing requires less hand and wrist movement so the golfer has increased shoulder mobility and rotation. Learning how to effectively swing requires a lot of time and patience. The current learning methods available include continuous practice with a golf club, videos that attempt to teach golfers how to put, and a swing path electronic device. All of these methods are helpful but there still exists a need for a more efficient practice method; a method that will physically aid a golfer in understanding and experiencing how each part of their body should move in order to contribute to the efficiency of their swing.